Azur Witches
by Gamerman22
Summary: The Shipgirls have somehow transfer into new dimension, meets new Allies and Enemies. Will they change the course of history, or let mankind be annihilation. (My first story and back online)
1. Chapter 1

Azur Witches

Chapter 00: Prologue and Introductions

Greetings, Gamerman22, here and I have a new story for you. This time is a crossover between Strike Witches and Azur Lane hence the title.

Firstly let me introduce the witches and commanders that will be in the story

First of all, the OC unit from Corporal Tommy:

509th "Hell Born Witches" Joint Fighter Wing is the main Joint Fighter Wing serving in the Pacific, well mainly in the Southern Sector. It got it nickname from Halsey's phrase when asked to describe the 509th, "The 509th? Oh the neuroi are goners if those hell born girls are in the fight" and the name stuck.

The JFW has 14 members:

Commanding Officer:

Grace "Nanny" Boyington,19, Colonel, F4U Corsair, One M2HB Browning machine gun, Fire Breath, Liberion

Second in Command:

Akanari "Matchan" Sadaaki,20, Commander, J2M5a Raiden "Jack", One 20 mm cannon, Kamikaze, Fusoan

Witches in the Joint Fighter Wing:

Jane "MeatBall Smitty" Luciana Smith, 19, Commandant, F6F-5N Hellcat, Two 20 mm cannon, Super Strength, Liberion

Okunima Takeo, 16, Lieutenant Commander, A6M6c Zero "Zeke", One 20 mm cannon, Area Scan, Fusoan

Martha Ray "Hawk" Hawkins, 15, Captain, F6F-3 Hellcat, One M2HB Browning machine gun, Eagle Eye, Liberion

Kaiota Toshio, 14, Lieutenant (Navy), A6M5 Zero "Zeke", One 20 mm cannon, Thunder, Fusoan

Olivia Robertson "Killer" Caldwell, 13, Flying Officer, Supermarine Spitfire Mk IX, One Vickers Machine Gun, Healing Magic, Australis

Helen "Coach" William Bauer, 14, Lieutenant, F4U-4 Corsair, One 20 mm cannon, War Speed, Liberion

Charlie R. "Skull" Stimpson, 15, Lieutenant, F4F Wildcat, One M2HB Browning machine gun, Radar Scrambler, Liberion

Charlie Arbuthnot Crombie, 14, Flying Officer, Supermarine Spitfire Mk VIII, One Lewis Guns, Eruption, Australis

Ikizawa "Kotesu" Tetsuzo, 17, Flying Officer, A6M5 Zero "Zeke", One 20 mm cannon, Magic Eye, Fusoan

Saita "Princess of Rabaul" Junichi, 15, Ensign, A6M3 Zero "Zeke", Type 99 Light Machine Gun, Dragon Breath, Fusoan

Adriana Philip "Tim" Goldsmith, 12, Pilot Officer, Supermarine Spitfire, One Boys Antitank Rifle, Ballistic Stabilization, Australis

Janice Lloyd "Wad" Waddy, 16, Pilot Officer, P-40 Kittyhawk, One Bren gun, Firestorm, Australis

Sorry if the names do not sound like girls name but bear with me, I had to think on the spot

This Joint Fighter Wing is based on Taskforce 34's carriers, USS Enterprise, IFN Zuikaku and HMS Hermes.

Taskforce 34's commander is Admiral William "Bull" Halsey with Admiral Ozawa "Gargoyle" Jisaburo as his deputy.

Taskforce 34 is made up of the following ships:

Aircraft Carrier

USS Enterprise

IFN Zuikaku

HMS Hermes

Battleships and Battlecruisers

USS Missouri

USS Iowa

IFN Nagato

IFN Kongo

HMS Prince of Wales

HMS Repulse

Heavy Cruisers

USS Baltimore

USS Boston

USS Helena

IFN Myōkō

IFN Takao

IFN Atago

Light Cruisers

USS Atlanta

USS Juneau

USS San Diego

USS Cleveland

IFN Kitakami

IFN Tatsuta

IFN Yahagi

HMS Liverpool

Destroyers

USS Fletcher

USS Benson

USS Porter

USS Eaton

IFN Akatsuki

IFN Hibiki

IFN Kagero

IFN Yukikaze

HMS Vampire

HMS Valkyrie

Now for the ship girls that they will encounter:

Enterprise

Yorktown

Hornet

Laffey

Maury

Cleveland

San Diego

Belfast

Sussex

Baltimore

Prinz Eugen

Akagi

Kaga

Takao

Atago

Ayanami

Yuudachi

Z23


	2. Chapter 2: Riding Out The Storms

Chapter 01: Riding out of the Storm

**June 15th 1943**

Southern Solomon Sea, Witches World

**USS Enterprise CV-6**

It was a bright sunny day in the waters of the Solomon Sea as there was little cloud in the sky as this queen of the seas sail through its warm waters. The flight deck of the carrier was partially empty but there was work going on. On the island of the carrier, work continues on.

"How long will it be before we reach Port Moresby?" Halsey asked as he looked towards the navigator

"About 2 days at our current speed" The navigator replied.

"We are making good pace then" Halsey said.

"Yes sir" the navigator replied. Just then the captain of the Enterprise came to Halsey with a piece of paper.

"Sir, this came in from the Zuikaku" the captain said as he handed the paper to Halsey.

"Thank you, George" Halsey said as he took the paper and read it.

"Well, Ozawa reports that his ships are doing just fine," Halsey said.

"Sir, Admiral Thomas Phillips just radioed, he said that his ships are in working order and ready for any combat" A radioman said.

"Good, that means Task Force 34 is in working order" Halsey smiled but his smile disappeared when he glanced towards the north, "Now let just hope those storm clouds to the north come our way". George also turned to the north and saw very menacing storm clouds brewing in the Northern Solomon Sea.

Meanwhile

**June 15th, 2022, Azur Lane World**

December 7th 2019, During the 75th anniversary of Pearl Harbor, America and Japanese were celebrating and memorable service for their sacrifices.

But Planes of unknown origins that somehow bypass the radars or its have stealth capabilities attack the Pearl, the Arizona memorial survives the attack, but US Navy Pacific Fleets including USS Missouri Museum Ship were damaged and almost crippled.

Hawaii Air National Guards and Air Forces lunch counter attacks to find who's responsible for the attack, but they were attacked by an unknown girl that was floating and skating on water and were shot down. But fortunately one of the Air Force pilot mange to recorded the evidence, with his last act of heroism he kept the disk as he bail out but was killed by a girl whom she called herself The Siren.

SAR recover the missing pilots, but one em hold the disk, that wrote "I got it" was the evidence of his dying words, and they'll be sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

After the intelligence agency study the footage, and press it to the President Trump, he quickly decided war on The Sirens, but his presidential will cost him a lot of lives and second runs.

The unknown island was Sirens homebase of operations, when US President sent Task Force Leatherneck, to destroy the Sirens, it was a disastrous, the results: Task Force Leatherneck annihilations! Month later, The Sirens lunch worldwide attack by using stole Task Force Leatherneck technology, using missiles, Jets and the list does on January 14th, 2020 was darkest hours in mankind's history while at the same time Trump is forced to resign from the office, Vice President Michael R. Pence took the office as 46th President.

The Navy all over the world was fighting a losing battle and humanity were losing faiths, but their prayers were answered… A race of another unknown origin dropped cubes of great power all over the world's harbors, ports, shipyards and ocean graves, the miracle has happened… woken girls with a soul of World War II ships, and the cube was called Cube of Wisdom.

June 4th to 7th, 2020 was the date Infamous Battle Of Midway of World War II. Shipgirls of all nations battle the Sirens for three days, it was a bloodbath but the Second Battle of Midway tide has turned into humanity victories thanks to legendary Gary Ghost, her task forces and her allies.

Year later of negotiations with Shipgirls and world leaders, July 19, 2021 the world form Azur Lanes and fighting the Sirens for a year now.

Northern Solomon Sea, Azur Lane World June 15th, 2022

"The weather changed so fast!" Enterprise said as she saw the clear blue sky and calm waters of the Northern Solomon Sea suddenly and instantly changed to a menacing storm with waves crashing all over.

Enterprises have long white hair wearing white Navy hat with, having well developed body, lilac purple eyes with white shirt with black tie, short skirts with long black boot and lose overcoat, she carries her carrier deck and bow with carrier island design with designation CV-6

"This storm appeared out of nowhere" Hornet barked as the water splashed all over her.

Hornet have long twin tails blond hair, emerald green eyes

Wearing revealing outfits bikini like with long yellow/black overcoat and black/yellow cowgirl hat, she carries her deck with carrier island bow with designation CV-8

"We need to get out of the storm" Kaga said sternly.

Kaga is a very tall, large, and mature Carrier with white hair and blue eyes. She has a blue/white kimono that's two sizes bigger that has small golden flower designs on the trims. It's two-toned, being white on the outside and black-blue on the inside.

She has a one-piece suit under her Kimono that is black- blue golden trims with a small corset just under her breasts, her dress ends with a blue skirt. They might know that Kaga has tails. Specifically speaking, she is a fox that has nine-tails just by her tailbone. Her ears are tall and point towards the sky gloriously both animal features white as her hair. She has white stocks with red slippers.

And the platform she carries for aircraft is literally made out of blue fire and hover nears her body upon her will.

"Yorktown, are you okay?" Atago asked.

Yorktown have long white hair, blue eyes, wearing captain jacket with America armband and blue rose with her long dress long black sock with blue shoes. She carries her deck with carrier island bow designation CV-5

"The waves are so big!" Atago said as the sea swelled creating gigantic waves.

Also a fox like Akagi but with black hair, she wears a white navy uniform with golden shoulder pads with two gold bands around the ends of her sleeves on each arm her matches with her hazel eyes. She has a katana wrapped behind her. She wears black stocking with white high heels.

Armament: On her left and right are two warships like platforms that hold her main guns. She has five double-barreled 20cm cannons. 3 are placed on the right boat, with one aiming backward. While two are placed on the left and are fixed forward 180 degrees, this boat houses the smokestacks

"It is hard to steer" Laffey growled.

Laffey had light long purple hair in a twin ponytail with fake rabbit ears. Her eyes were red and she was wearing a light purple sweater with a short white shirt and red skirt with long white socks,

Her Ammunition: a single 5-inches gun and 21-inches torpedoes.

"Secure your flight decks!" Akagi barked.

Akagi is a very tall, large, and mature Carrier with dark brown hair and red eyes. She has a red kimono that's two sizes bigger that has small golden flower designs on the trims. It's two-toned, being black on the outside and blood-red on the inside.

She has a one-piece suit under her Kimono that is white golden trims with a small corset just under her breasts, her dress ends with a red skirt. She wears blacks thumbless gloves. If you read back you might know that Akagi has tails. Specifically speaking, she is a fox that has 6 tails just by her tailbone. Her ears are tall and point towards the sky gloriously both animal features dark as her hair. She has grey-black stocks with red slippers.

And the platform she carries for aircraft is literally made out of red fire and hover nears her body upon her will.

"Roger! Securing them now" Belfast replied.

The head maid of the base, who also doubles as a very efficient fighter on the sea. She wears a large sleeveless maids apron with a blue corset wrapping around her chest. Her white hair is let loose freely but a piece of her bangs is tied back to conveniently, tie back the headpiece she wears as a maid. White stockings and black shoes cover her low areas.

She has four 6-inch triple-barreled cannons, 1 stacked on another hovering on each side of her. Her hands up to her elbow are covered in armor with the top of her hands each having their own 4-inch double-barrelled cannons. She runs triple torpedo tubes as they hang idly right of her knee. Also, she has a smokestack attached to her back whenever sortieing.

"Yuudachi, stay close or you will get lost" Ayanami said.

Ayanami had blonde hair in a single ponytail with twin antenna sticking out. Her eyes were carmel and was wearing a short sailor uniform that showed her well toned stomach with a short blue skirt with long white socks and carrying her sword on her lower back.

Her armaments was a sword, a single 127 mm cannon and two 24-inches torpedoes launchers.

"Yes Ayanami" Yuudachi hollered as she moved closer to the group. Just as the ship girls move in closer together, an ominous roar was heard.

Yuudachi having a dog ears and tail wearing short sailor shirt revealing her well toned stomach with Rose tattoos and wearing black skirt, short white socks and red shoes

Her armaments were two single and twin 127 mm cannons and 24 inches torpedoes

"What was that?!" Prinz Eugen said.

A sadistic Krigsmarine German shipgirl, Prinz Eugen two headpieces on either side of her head that point up to the sky, reminiscent to the devil's horns. Like Belfast, her white hair cascades down freely.

For apparel, she has an iron cross as a choker and has a skin-tight red and grey collared uniform that doesn't cover the area bridging her side boobs and armpits, that also doesn't attempt covering her nether regions. The grey colors her back, front, and undersleeves. The top portions of the sleeves are colored deep red with an Iron cross planted by the wrist areas.

Her hands are covered in gloves following the same color palette. Two ends of her uniform have the Ironblood flag clipped on and waving freely around. She has no sort of pants, shorts, and only has panties on that are shown to the world because of her skimpy uniform. Black stockings reach up just above her knee with metal covering her calves and hamstrings. Her shoes are made critically and complicated.

Her armaments run to four 8-inch double-barrelled cannons. Those four are grouped into two's and are placed on top of a ship looking platform with working blood red jaws as the stems of the ships, one turret higher than the other. They both hover near her waist on each side. Having no torps, she four 1.5-inch double-barreled cannons hovering near the top portion of her body placed underneath a plate of armor with another layer of armor sticking out on top. They can turn a full 360 degrees along with two main cannons that are free to look in a 360-degree angle.

"I don't know but it is not good" San Diego said. Just then, a monster wave that was bigger than themselves appeared and came crashing down on the girls completely consuming them in a wall of water.

San Diego have red hair in twin pony tail, wearing black/white shirt with red tie, short blue skirt with long black socks and brown shoes

Her armaments: 6 twin 5-inches guns and 21 inches torpedoes.

"Are we sinking?" Enterprise thought before being knocked by the weight of the water.

**Date Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

She could feel the water splash softly on her face. Then she heard sounds but they were muffled but soon became clearer.

"Wa…up…gi" A voice said.

"Ent…wak…up" The voice said.

"Enterprise, wake up!" The voice was now clear.

"Kaga? Are we sunk?" Enterprise asked as she opened her eyes.

"No we are not sunk, now let me help you up." Kaga answered as she pulled her rival. Enterprise saw that most of the girls have survived relatively unscathed well except for one; Yorktown's head was somehow sliced open by the waves and was now bleeding. She noticed that the storm clouds were gone and the water was calm again but the surroundings were different.

"Are you okay, Yorktown." Hornet asked concerning her older sister's well being.

"I am fine, this is nothing" Yorktown said calmly, as she's nursing her wound.

"Hey everyone, I detect some aerial and surface units approaching" Ayanami said.

"What? Is it the Sirens?" Yuudachi asked.

"No it is sizeable forces!" Ayanami said. Right on cue, a small number black craft pierced the clouds and few small surface vessels it had red spots all over its black body size of planes and ships of unknown class.

"What the hell is that?!" Prinz Eugen howled.

"I don't know but it is not friendly, that is for sure!" Laffey said.

"What do we do?!" Akagi asked her rival.

"Try to take it down would sound logical" Enterprise retorted. Just then the craft and surfer forces fired beams near the ship girls.

"This is not the Sirens!" Takao said as she aimed her guns and returns fires.

"I am launching planes, now! Take them out girls" Akagi, Kaga, Hornet, Yorktown and Enterprise ordered as they fired their few arrows which transformed into a fighters, dive-bombers and torpedo-bombers planes with a little fairy at the controls

"Yes,Ma'am" The fairies relays their orders as they flew out to engage the craft and surface forces.

"Fire at will girls!" Z23 hollered as her guns blasted into the black flying craft and surface forces. The shipgirls were giving it all of their firepower against some of the black as some of craft dive-bombers and torpedo-bombers planes being shot down as their surface forces is taking some damage.

"Hell! We are barely scratching it!" Laffey hollered.

"What are we going to do now or we are toast." Belfast said.

"Come on, Enterprise, we need refreshments!" Akagi said.

"Quick, Hornet call for help" Enterprise asked her younger sister for aid.

"Got it" Hornet as she placed her two fingers in her ears " This is the USS Hornet of Taskforce Enterprise to any nearby allies units, we are under attack by an unknown enemies… please send helps." Hornet call out. But their actions will change the course of Second Neuroi War.


	3. Chapter 3: Answering The Call

**Chapter 3: Answering The Call**

Chapter 03: Answering The Call

**Meanwhile on the USS Enterprise Carrier**

Halsey was not the bridge as he headed down to the mess to have something to eat.

"Well I'll be! Look at that, the storm is gone" A sailor said.

"Well that is strange" another said.

"What is the topic today, boys?" George asked.

"Phil's just said that the storm to the north is gone" The second sailor said.

"And Joe here, said that was odd," Phil said.

"Well that is odd" George said.

"Sir! The radar is picking up a sizeable neuroi forces to the north of us!" Another sailor barked.

"Phil, go get Halsey here now!" George said.

"Yes sir" Phil raced for the door.

"Where and how far?" George asked as he walked to the radar operator.

"3 miles north of Kiriwina Island that is a mile northeast of us, sir" the radar operator said.

"It is moving towards us?" George asked.

"No sir, it is seems to be engaging some small boats" the radar operator said.

"Boats" George said.

"Yes sir, there are ten small boats in the vicinity of the neuroi" The radar operator said. Before George could respond, another sailor hollered for him

"Sir, HMS Hermes has detected the same thing and Admiral Phillips is asking for orders" a radio operator said.

"Sir, Zuikaku is asking for commands" another said. Just then, Phil came back with Halsey, who had his cup of coffee with him.

"George what is the situation?" Halsey demanded. George went to the navigator's desk and motioned Halsey over. The navigator moved out of the way to give room for the two commanders.

"Radar detected a large neuroi engaging ten small boats north of this island, Kiriwina" George said.

"Boats? As in PT Boats?" Halsey asked.

"We don't know sir but we do know that those boats are screwed if we don't help them," George said.

"Sir, we are getting an unidentified transmission" the first radio operator said.

"Play it loud, Dave" George ordered.

"Yes sir!" Dave said as he flipped the switch.

"This is the USS Hornet of Taskforce Enterprise to any nearby allies units, we are under attack by an unknown enemies… please send helps" The transmission ended.

"The Hornet, Taskforce Enterprise, Shouldn't she be in the Central Pacific, but what the hell is Taskforce Enterprise And how the hell the radar missed that?" Halsey asked himself.

"I don't know sir!" The radar operator answered back.

"Sir what do we do?" George asked. Halsey thought for a few seconds.

"Alright, set course for north of Kiriwina Island and sound General Quarters, we are going to assist those boats and the Hornet's Taskforce Enterprise and radio them so they know we are coming. To help" Halsey said.

"Aye, aye, sir" The Helmsman turned the carrier towards the battle.

"Hornet, over,Hornet of Taskforce Enterprise, repeat over, this is Task Force 34, we are coming to assist…" A radio operator began relaying a message.

"Roger sir" A sailor said before activating the siren and announcing over the PA, "GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL, MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS"

The other ships went into General Quarters.

**HMS Hermes**

"So, we get to see some action at last" Phillips said.

"Admiral Phillips, Halsey is on the line" A radio operator informed him.

"Thank you, Michael," Phillips relayed.

"This is Admiral Phillips speaking, what is the battle plan for this one?" Phillips asked.

"You should know by now, Phillips" Halsey told him. Phillips sighed light heartedly.

"So it is, charge in and give the enemy hell?" Phillips asked.

"Yes it is" Halsey relayed.

"Well, let's get this done with, shall we, don't the tea to get cold, don't we" Phillips said.

"Alright then, over and out" Halsey ending the call.

"Over and out" Phillips said as he handed the receiver back to the operator.

"What is the plan sir?" the captain asked.

"Well, Onslow, if you know Halsey, there is no plan other that charge into the thick of it," Phillips said.

"So we are going in?" Onslow asked.

"Now, go order everyone to man their battlestations!" Phillips said.

"Aye, aye, sir, This is HMS Hermes to all Britannian ships, MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, I REPEAT MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, WE ARE GOING TO WAR" Onslow broadcasted the order.

**IFN Zuikaku**

"Sir, Admiral Halsey's message reads, "WE ARE GOING TO ASSIST PT BOATS UNDER ATTACK!", what do we do sir?" A radio operator asked.

"Well, we can't have the Liberions have all the fun, can't we," Ozawa smiled.

"Yes, sir." The radio operator said.

"Captain Mizuma" Ozawa asked.

"Yes sir?" Mizuma said.

"Signal the men to their battle posts!" Ozawa shoutout.

"Hai! This is Captain Mizuma to all personnel, GENERAL QUARTERS, GENERAL QUARTERS, MAN YOUR BATTLE POSTS, MAN YOUR BATTLE POSTS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Mizuma radioed. Soon the crew of all the ships in Task Force 34 scrambled to their battle stations whether it was the Anti-Air Batteries or the main guns.

**USS Enterprise Flight Deck**

The flight deck was that quiet has transformed into a buzz of activity from crew prepping the planes, either fuelling them or arming them, airmen scrambling for their kites.

"This is Admiral Halsey to flight deck; get the 509th in the sky now!" Halsey radioed.

"You heard the man; girls get on your strikers now! We got neuroi to fuck over," Grace barked.

"Yes, Nanny!" Jane shout.

"Colonel Grace, good luck out there!" The flight deck master said.

"Thanks, those bastards won't know what hit them" Grace replied. She then raced to where the striker storage units were located where the rest of the Liberion witches of the 509th were preparing their strikers and weapons.

"Vat is ze target, Kolonel?" Helen asked with a Karlslander accent.

"It is a bunch of red bastards? Cause I can't wait to use my good old M2" Charlie said.

"Whatever it is, we can take it down," Jane said.

"Shut ya'r yap, and let the colonel talk will ya?" Martha said.

"Radar picked up one juicy sizeable fucker for us to tear apart; it currently attacking some boats north of an island called Kiriwina, our job as always is to kick the their ass to hell or high water, whichever is nearest" Grace said.

"Got it ma'am" The rest of the Liberion girls said.

"Alright, take off you lousy lot before I kick you off the Big E" Grace hollered.

"Roger, Zis is Leutnant Helen Bauer taking off" Helen said as she took first.

"NO FAIR, COACH! This is Charlie R. Stimpson, I am going up" Charlie R. shouted as she raced down the runway.

"This is Jane Smith, I am taking off" Jane said as she flew up into the sky.

"This is Martha Hawkins, I am taking off now," Martha said. Grace did not take off immediately as she needed to check on the other witches on the Zuikaku and Hermes

"Akanari, Olivia, what's the sitrep?" Grace asked via her transponder.

"Akanari here, Okunima, Kaiota, Ikizawa and Saita just took off, I am joining them now" Akanari replied.

"Well mate, all the girls on my end have cleared the deck, I'll be joining them soon, see you in the skies, Colonel" Olivia said.

"Roger, I am taking off now," Grace said. She took in a deep breath, "This is Colonel Grace Boyington, I am taking off now" Grace said as she raced down the Enterprise's flight deck and lifted into the sky.

**North of Kiriwina Island**

The sizeable red-black enemy forces is in a state of confusion, they might have encountered massive Task Forces as enemies and allies Zeros, Hellcats and Corsairs is shooting down enemy planes while the AA of Shipgirls is blanketing the sky with wall of flaks.

The destroyers was doing a good job at keeping the enemies at bay by shooting, tornading and dodging thanks to their speed and agility, they sank three enemy ships while damage two, while the ally cruisers is protecting the carriers, their concerned is an enemy battle wagon.

"Entry! I got through to someone" Hornet finally found nearby aid.

"Who is it?" Enty asked interested in knowing new ally.

"it's Taskforce 34" Hornet answers them.

"What do you mean Taskforce 34!?" Akagi and Kaga asking Hornet at the same time.

"Just listen to the reply" Hornet relaying them as she plays the transmission on her loudspeakers.

"Hornet, over, Hornet of Taskforce Enterprise, I repeat over, this is Task Force 34, we are coming to assist, we will approach from the South East, so watch your fire, over"

"Reply the message" Yorktown relying her young sister.

"This is Hornet over, we hear you loud and clear" Hornet said.

"What is the status of the boats?" The Enterprise's radio operator radioed.

"We are doing the best we can but we almost finished them but their battle wagons concerned us" Akagi finishing up.

"Don't worry the cavalry is on the way" Enterprise radio operator relayed.

"There are now additional contacts coming from the south east" Maury warns Enty.

"Do not engage them, they are not hostile, they are friendlies" Enty ordered. Just then a radio message came in.

"This is Colonel Grace Boyington of the 509th Hell Born Witches Joint Fighter Wing to Hornet, don't worry now boys, the cavalry has arrived" Grace said. The Shipgirls looked up into the sky and they were stunned at what they saw. It was a bunch of girls flying with something encasing their legs with very big weapons.

"What the hell?" Baltimore freaks out.

**Meanwhile**

**With the witches**

"Alright girls, our job is to save the Hornet and a bunch of PT Boats from meeting up with Davy Jones" Grace said. Then the sizeable Neuori Forces is in state of chaos came into sight and boy what a sight, but they noticed the Neuori battle wagon is standing and two more remaining is retreating.

"Looks like we almost missed the party!" Charlie R. said.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck did we missed!?" Janice shoutout.

"Well, we better cut it down to size then huh?" Ikizawa said.

"All weapons clear! Go loud and take that fucker to hell" Grace said.

"Let's go! Go! Go!" Kaiota said as she raced ahead.

"Oh no, you don't" Okunima chased after.

"Hey, wait for me, assholes!" Charlie said as she rushed ahead.

"Run, neuroi bastard, I am coming for you" Saita said.

"Well, now than none, tallyho" Adriana said as she joined in.

"Janice here, engaging in combat" Janice said.

"They don't call me Skull for nothing" Charlie R. said as she dived in.

"Jane, time to smite those patches" Jane said.

"Joining ze dogfight now, War Speed iz now activated" Helen said.

"Neuroi is going to get it" Martha said.

"You are fucked now neuroi bastard" Olivia roared.

"I will go ahead and keep the girls in line, you can contact the Hornet." Akanari said.

"Got it, this is Colonel Grace Boyington of the 509th Hell Born Witches Joint Fighter Wing to Hornet of Taskforce Enterprise, don't worry now boys, the cavalry has arrived" Grace said as she looked down towards the sea and she had to check again if her vision is alright because what she sees is a group of girls each in different outfits on the water engaging the neuroi and few of them look like witches with their familiar active. The weirdest thing was that some of them had strange metal objects attached to their bodies primarily on their backs and on closer inspection, it was found that the metal objects resembles parts of ships and their planes that small as a big toy size.

"What in blue blazes?" Grace said.

"Have some lead, you red bastard" Charlie R. barked as she ready to unloaded her Browning on the target.

But unfortunately the witches came under heavy barriers of red lasers anti-air that litter the sky.

"Never learn your lesson huh? Well here is another, fucker" Janice swore as she active her magic shield protecting herself from barriers.

"Shit! The barriers is too strong defense!" Charlie shout as she active her magic shield.

"Fuck!?" Olivia barked as she protecting herself too.

"No one can take down the Princess of Rabaul, you piece of shit" Saita growled with her magic shield activity.

"I am giving you a time out, malarkey, a permanent time out, dummkopf" Helen said protecting herself.

"That one almost like almost Super Heavy Type Neuori" Kitakami said.

"These girls are rude and overconfident!" Sussex said.

She has long blond twin pony side tails with with red bows, her eyes is dark blue colors

She wears White-Blue Noble dress with red bow tie and black long sock and black shoes

Her armaments: eight 8 In Dual Guns.

"They are worse than Bismarck since she's mature enough in the fleet." Belfast told her shaking her head with flow on her lips.

"Hey, they are at disadvantaged!" Yorktown was coercening for their well being.

"Or stupid" San Diego said.

"Come on, let's begin the barrage to sink that wagon, I am hoping for victory" Takao said.

"Let finish this quick" Atago said.

"Alright, here goes another wave" Kaga said as she prepared to launch another wave of aircraft.

"**WAIT!**" Enterprise warn out.

"What do you mean, wait, " Hornet asked her big sister.

Enterprise point her two fingers on her right ear " This Gray Ghost, to any Helldivers and Avengers. If you have any ammo… now is the time."

"Got an injury? Don't worry I will patch you up" Olivia said as she turned from the operation and head straight to the sea. She was surprised to see these girls standing on the sea but her medical instincts told her to ignore it.

"So, which one of you is the injured one?" Olivia asked.

"That would be Yorktown over there" Z23 pointed to Yorktown though to avoid looking at Olivia, "Why is she not wearing anything to cover her panties? And why does she have dog ears and a tail?"

"Alright, let's see what I can do" Olivia said as she turned to Yorktown.

"I am fine, just a little scratch" Yorktown said.

"Well that little scratch is ridding you of your blood, now let's see what can I do" Olivia said as she hovers to Yorktown's head. She then placed her hand over the wound and activated her magic. The other ship girls watch in amazement as this girl who was flying healed Yorktown's wound. Meanwhile Yorktown felt as if she dipped into a very relaxing hot springs, "There, good as new"

"Thank you…" Yorktown thank her but couldn't continue as she didn't know Olivia.

"Oops, forgot to introduce myself, I am Olivia Caldwell, nice to meet you" Olivia said.

"I am Yorktown Class Aircraft Carrier, USS Yorktown Designation CV-5." salute proudly.

"You can't be Yorktown" Olivia replied. This confuses the carrier Shipgirl.

"What do you mean?" She asked political.

"Well Yorktown sunk during Midway battle." Olivia rely her question while she pointing over Yorktown's shoulder as she became sad and already knows her past. She turned around and was stunned at what she saw. There just a few hundred meters away from the group of girls were a large fleet and mixed around in them was the warships opening fire at the neuroi but their shot missed. Seeing Yorktown as quiet and wanting to get back to the fight, Olivia decided to take off, "Well I am getting back to the fight; I got a fucker to dissect".

"What is going on here?" Kaga asked.

"Hey, what took you so long, Navy?" Grace asked.

"Just wanted you girls to have your fun" Halsey replied.

"Come on boys, let's show what the Mighty Mo is made off" The captain of the Missouri radioed as the battleship's sixteen guns ready to open fire, but it didn't.

"What the hell happened!" Kongo's captain barked as the battlecruiser "This captain of USS Missouri, we are suffering gun malfunction!"

"Boys, let's show what a heavy cruiser can do! Give them hell!" The captain of the Atago heavy cruiser said as the said ship prepared to poured it on the neuroi battle wagon. But neuroi was beginning to routing the turrets to Atago warship, as their Neuori gunner keep firing on the witches, shipgirls and the warships were watching helplessly, but fate have a plan!

The three dive bomber drove down as fairy carefully calculation, when got it right bomb bay opens as targets gets closer, and was released away and pull up and pray for hit but one missed the target. The 500 pounds armor-piercing delay-fuse bomb penetration amidships to stern of Neuori Battle Wagon's deck into the magazine by two Helldivers, the fuse was still spinning, then it stop! Loud explosion tear the wagon apart.

"Holy shit!" Grace surprised as she lowers her magic shield as the Neuroi wagon starting to sink.

"Martha! Ikizawa! Did you see that?" Akanari asked.

"yeah." Martha stunning.

"Target confirmed the wagon bastard is sinking." Ikizawa confirming.

"Then what are you waiting for, let's meet them ma'am." Olivia asking Martha and Ikizawa.

"Got it" Martha and Ikizawa said as the two witches fly to get low to meet the Shipgirls. The other witches and warships crew watched in astonishment as the unknown that the Gray Ghost effectively destroy the neuroi battle wagon. Then they watched as she was sinking and shattered by the two dive bombers, one of the witches name Ikizawa saw marking as "VB-6" the kill belonged to Enterprise.

"Right, now where is the Hornet?" Grace asked with her arms cross.


	4. Chapter 4 Announcement

Announcement: When I first watched the Azur Lane The Anime, it's makes me change my mind, I'm going to rewrite the story.

but I need a Beta, don't worry the title will be the same.


End file.
